Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe
Status: Needs renovation Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe (also known as Cassie, Cassandra) is a tribute from District 0, but lives in The Capitol. She has also lived in other districts in the past. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. cassandra maipe lunaii.png cassandra maipe.PNG cassandra.jpg Basic Information Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthday: '''December 20th '''Alignment: '''Mix between Neutral Evil and True Neutral '''Hair Colour: '''White blonde '''Eye Colour: '''Violet '''Height: '''5'8 '''Weapon(s): '''Poison, dragon muttations, master manipulation '''Family: *Dahlia Maipe (nee Harcourt) (mother, deceased) *Louis-Michael IV Maipe (father, deceased) *Louis-Michael V Maipe (twin brother) *Adeline-Isabelle Maipe (sister, deceased before she was born) 'Home: '''Her own Capitol mansion, District 0 (birthplace, formerly), District 2 (formerly), District 1 (formerly), District 4 (formerly), District 14 (formerly) '''Usual affiliation: '''Louis '''Usual alliance: '''Loner, but if Louis is entered into a Games too, then she will ally with Louis and Louis only. '''Love Interest(s): '''A string of relationships with people who were in love with her, who she manipulated. '''Reasons for Winning: '''To increase the power of the Maipe family and to make the Maipe family name remembered for deadliness and victory, rather than to remembered for the sins and mistakes of Maipe ancestors. Backstory Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe is just one member of a family with a long history. The Maipe family has extraordinarily lived since before World War Three, the destruction of the world and the formation of Panem, making them probably one of the oldest families in Panem. It was theorised that there were people from all over the world that built and lived in an underground bunker, supplied with food grown with special technology, water and oxygen tanks. Because of this, the people in the bunker were able to reproduce and start families. In the case of the Maipe family, an English woman, who was married to a French man, were the "founders" of the family, making the Maipe family French and English descendants. This is also evident in the names of Maipes, as it's usually a combination of a French name and an English name. And so with the continuing cycle of reproduction, the Maipe family was able to live for centuries and develop traits that would carry on within the family, as well as be involved in the many events that have occurred in Panem. Many of the Maipe family members have also been in the Games, adopting the traditional Maipe trait of using dragon muttations to their advantage, before either dying or becoming victors. It isn't known which District the Maipe family started out in, as they've lived in all of the districts at least once. But it is known that in the present day, the last living members settled down in District 0. The two members were Louis-Michael IV Maipe and his wife, Dahlia Maipe (nee Harcourt). Nine months after settling in, their first child and eldest daughter Adeline-Isabelle was born. Adeline would grow up to have her father's violet eyes and her mother's chocolate brown hair. But tragedy would eventually strike as Adeline died, at the age of three from an outbreak of an unspecified illness. Because of this, Louis-Michael and Dahlia entered into a severe depression. This depression caused their marriage to strain incredibly. They couldn't even go a day without either arguing at each other or crying. After several months had passed since Adeline's death, the couple concluded that the only way to save their marriage was to have another child. But what they didn't know when Dahlia became pregnant was that they would get more than they bargained for. ''They were going to have twins. And twins they did have. Their second child and only son, Louis-Michael V was born first, having his father's violet eyes. But he also had white blonde hair. Dahlia and Louis-Michael didn't have white-blonde hair. It was immediately deduced that this was because of a gene mutation. Minutes afterwards, Cassandra-Thérèse was born. She also had white-blonde hair and violet eyes. Louis-Michael thought that his newborn twin children would help repair the relationship with his wife. But he was wrong. The severe depression couldn't be stopped, and the pressures of having twin children to look after added to that. Arguments and crying continued, even in front of Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael. It didn't take long for a divorce to be finalised, and for Dahlia and Louis-Michael to commit suicide when everything had caught up to them. It seemed like Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael were destined to be sent to District 0's orphanage, but the nanny who Dahlia and Louis-Michael paid to look after the twins when they were busy managed to get full-time custody of them, before they could be sent to the orphanage, and took them to live with her, in her birthplace, District 1. Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael would go on to spend five years in District 1, believing that it was their birthplace and that the nanny was their mother. They had no collection of memories of their actual parents and snowy District 0. What the nanny didn't realise was that the two bubbly, outgoing children who were playing with their friends would grow up to be two dangerous twin siblings that would be cause of the downfall of many influential people. The nanny was left with no choice but to prepare to move districts once she had realised she had hardly any money left, thanks to spending it on extravagant food, clothing and items for the two children. She didn't want to separate the twins from their friends, but she had to. The next district that the nanny took Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael to live in was District 2, where they would spend another five years. They were not old enough to enroll in the Career Academy, so they attended a normal school. Both of the children found that District 2 was much stricter than District 1. The people in 2 were more aggressive and aggravated. Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael entered more arguments during their time in District 2. And this was why both children considered District 2 the least favourite place they've lived in. However, a part of them also liked arguing with other people. ''The makings of the 'Twin Snakes'. ''In addition, Cassandra-Thérèse's personality was forming. She was becoming a little bit more serious. The family then moved to District 4, which would become an important place for the slow formation of who the twins were about to come. The twins were now old enough to attend the Career Academy. The nanny allowed for them to be enrolled into the Academy when they were 12. A few months in, Cassandra-Thérèse was now secretive, serious and addicted to taking advantage of the gossip that the attendees of the Academy spread. She was also taking an interest in photography, since the nanny had bought her a camera, so equipped with her camera, she was ready to take a lot of people down. Secretly, she would approach those who were the victims of the gossip, especially those who were being cheated on by their girlfriend/boyfriend. Cassandra-Thérèse would get her camera, track down the girlfriend/boyfriend whilst hiding away, and take a picture that would stand as evidence for the people she approached to use when they were going to confront their girlfriend/boyfriend. She found a thrill in this and continued to do this until she no longer felt a thrill. But she did gain money out of it and respect from many people in the Academy, despite that she was only a 12 year old, who was nearly 13, at the time. Cassandra-Thérèse then went on to find another thing that was thrilling to her, creating gossip and scandal. She usually done this by getting people to date one another and get others to cheat on whoever they were dating with others, as well as many other ways. She gained many enemies because of this and her actions were hypocritical of her previous actions, but she didn't care. She was so addicted to seeking that thrill of bringing people down. She also dated a few people during her time at the Academy, but she felt no love for them as she didn't have anything in common with them. She only dated them as she used them as pawns in her plans to bring down her targets. Again, she done this until she no longer felt the thrill. Whilst Cassandra-Thérèse was the serious and sneaky creator of several scandals, Louis-Michael became the charismatic and charming heartbreaker, breaking the hearts of those he dated. He also gained enemies because of this. The nanny suddenly became increasingly ill and revealed to the twins, now 13 years old, that they had to move districts. This was because the nanny couldn't handle the weather of District 4, due to her illness, and wanted to move to a cloudier district. Cassandra-Thérèse and Louis-Michael didn't hesitate to agree to this. They had already made enemies and had done what they wanted to do, so they thought that it was time for a new change. In District 14, the twins took a hiatus from their scandal-making and heart-breaking to focus on training that they had missed out on in 4. Cassandra-Thérèse tried hand-to-hand combat and ranged weapons, but found no interest in this. She was also bad at this, where as Louis-Michael was brilliant at hand-to-hand combat and ranged weapons. What she was good at was using poisons and the traditional Maipe weapon, dragon muttations. One night would change the course of events, however. That night, when Cassandra-Thérèse couldn't sleep, she suffered a hallucination. This hallucination was of one of her ancestors, Anastasia-Adele Maipe. Anastasia-Adele, according to Cassandra-Thérèse, told the young girl that if she wanted gossip and scandal, she could do something much bigger than what she had done in District 4. Anastasia-Adele told Cassandra-Thérèse that alongside Louis-Michael, those two could be the ones to make the Maipe family probably the most powerful family in Panem. Their previous ancestors had all done something that was ridiculous, ruining the Maipe family name. Anastasia-Adele herself had tried to make the family name great, but she was side-tracked by relationships. Cassandra-Thérèse vowed to do what Anastasia-Adele was not able to do. Making the Maipe family feared and respected became her main goal. When the nanny was on her deathbed, she revealed to the twins their true parentage. This shocked and outraged Louis-Michael, but Cassandra-Thérèse remained emotionless, as she was preoccupied with her new goal. She waited until the nanny had died, to talk to Louis-Michael about the goal and the hallucination. Due to how extremely close they are, Louis-Michael agreed to help Cassandra-Thérèse. Louis-Michael decided that he would be the charmer and the heartbreaker, whilst Cassandra-Thérèse decided that she would be the brains behind the twins' masterplan. The two parted ways. Louis-Michael went from district to district, to garner as much money as possible, where as Cassandra-Thérèse needed to get a base for their plan, the base being in The Capitol. When they grew older, they followed through with their plan. Despite being the brains behind the masterplan, she also done a little seducing herself, when she had reached The Capitol. She didn't have any feelings for the people she seduced, except for one person. The person she lost her virginity to. She fell in love with the person, but the person was only using her. It turned out that the person was part of a cult and he planned on using Cassandra-Thérèse as a sacrifice, but she managed to escape before they could brutally murder her. Because of this betrayal, she took her emotions out on the next people she seduced. After two years, the twins decided that they were not getting anywhere trying to bring people down. That's when they came to the realisation that the quickest way to garner power for the Maipe family and make the family name remembered for victory and deadliness was to win the Games. What happened next? You can probably guess what happened next. Cassandra-Thérèse would go on to be reaped as The Capitol's female tribute for the Games and Louis-Michael would go on to volunteer as District 7's male tribute for the Games, when he had found out that his twin sister had been reaped. But the twins were not upset. They were smiling, because they knew that they had the capability to win and get what they wanted. Personality *Cassandra-Thérèse is secretive and stealthy. *She is good at hiding her emotions with an emotionless, remorseless face. *She is a master manipulator, able to manipulate people and bring them down. *The only person she truly cares about is Louis-Michael. As they say, "no one comes in between family". *She has a vulnerable side, where she'll cry because everything is getting to her. Only Louis-Michael has seen this side of her, though. *She is intelligent. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Manipulating, stealth, using poison and dragon muttations '''Weaknesses: '''Pressure (everything may get to her at one point), Louis-Michael (fearing his death) Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Family Dahlia maipe.png|Dahlia Maipe, mother † Louis-michael iv maipe.png|Louis-Michael IV Maipe, father † Louis-michael lunaii.png|Louis-Michael V Maipe, twin brother Adeline-isabelle maipe.png|Adeline-Isabelle Maipe, sister † Fate TBA after retirement... Trivia Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Capitol Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes